Cleaning windows is not a task that people look forward to doing. That is most especially true with regard to cleaning the outside of the windows. While cleaning the insides of windows is relatively easy, getting the outside glass spotless is difficult, time consuming, and expensive. Physically, it is often inconvenient to nearly impossible to access the outside of a window in such manner to effectively clean it.
Compounding the problem of access to the outside surface of a window is the fact that such surface is naturally exposed to the significantly more dirt and grit than is the inside surface. This typically increases both the level of dirt and how quickly the outside surface accumulates dirt after a cleaning (as compared to the inside surface).
Conventionally, when faced with the task of cleaning the exterior surface of the windows of a home, a homeowner may walk around the outside of the home to clean ground floor windows. In so doing, the homeowner may need to deftly navigate through bushes, trees, and/or gardens next to the home. Of course, this approach leaves the upper floors untouched.
To reach the exterior surface of the windows on the upper floors, the homeowner may climb a ladder. Alternatively, the homeowner may go inside the house and lean out an upper story windows and stretch out to clean the exterior surface of the windows. Climbing ladders or physically leaning out windows while attempting to clean the exterior of the windows is laborious, stressful, and awkward. Also, the cleaning is limited by the homeowner's physical reach. Moreover, this approach can be dangerous because the risk of a fall is quite real.
To avoid the risks of ladders and leaning out of upper-story windows, homeowners often hire a professional window cleaner. However, that option comes with significant costs. There are financial costs of the service being performed, of course, but there are also the costs of time in finding, hiring, and waiting for the arrival of the window washer on a designated day.
In light of these difficulties (e.g., financial and risk of physical harm), many homeowners opt for the most common solution of all—ignoring the problem and doing nothing about their dirty windows. Of course, this is not an actual solution. The windows just get dirtier and dirtier as the homeowner ignores the problem. This results in decreased light exposure and, of course, an inferior overall aesthetic feel.